The Real World of St Lucia
by Bonnie BEE
Summary: this story is based on the mtv show the real world ! using the glee cast : this story will drama of course, funny moments, and hook up for example SAMCEDES : Lets see what happen when LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT meets St. Lucia ! hope you guys enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Real World of St Lucia (Chapter 1)

(at Mercedes house)

Santana: Cedess ! omg guess what

Mercedes: what is it satan

Santana: im going to be on the real world of st Lucia

Mercedes: omq me to so is kurt & tina !

Santana: hell yes we are going to shut st Lucia down

(Kurt walks in )

Kurt: we in going to st Lucia !

Mercedes: im going to call tina and ask her wait time our flight is leaving she has all the tickets

Tina: no need to call cedes

Mercedes: I like how when I say you guys name yall appear

Kurt, Tina, & Santana died of laugher

(The next day on the plane)

Mercedes: Kurt if you don't shut up im slap you soo hard you're going to be straight

Santana: laughing dang cedes lol

Tina: I would love to see that

Kurt : I though you all loved me

Mercedes: we do but you have to shut up when I tries to get my sleep on boo

Kurt: okay boo

In St. Lucia

Quinn, Puck, & Rachel

Rachel: omg I love broadway we are going to be bestfriends ! im jewish are you jewish omg your so pretty

Quinn: Ok first I don't care , second you need to slow down third no im not jewish but puck is

Puck: damn skippy

Rachel: you may be pretty and we are going to be bestfriend but you will never be as successful as me

Puck: it's about to go down


	2. Chapter 2

The Real World of St. Lucia –Chapter 2

Quinn: first all you dumb bitch I can be successful in whatever I want especially in kicking your broadway ass

(Quinn blows some smoke in Rachel's face from her cigarettes)

Punk: marry me Quinn !

Quinn: laughing maybe one day

Rachel: don't you talk to me like that

Quinn: I do what I want

In the park in St. lucia

Mercedes: I hope my roommate is nice as kurt's

She spotted this sexy dirty blonde with a body to died for

Mercedes: Sweet Jesus if that's my roommate

Sam: who is that he though to his self damn she is gorgeous them curves, her dark skin, and that ass to tits ratio lord have mercy on me

(sam walks up to her )

Sam: hi I'm Sam Evans I'm on the The Real World of St. Lucia

Mercedes: I'm Mercedes and I'm that show to you must be my roommate

Sam: I guess I am (smiling hard)

Mercedes: so how old are you

Sam: 22 and you Ms. Pretty

Mercedes: (blushing) 21

Sam: your single

Mercedes: yup and you

Sam: single

When Mercedes and Sam got to the house all of the other people where there !

Santana: Cedes in the house lets have Shots !

Artie: hell yes Shots !

Sam: this is going to be an interesting season

Mercedes: you got that right

Santana was paired with a girl named Brittany

Puck paired with Quinn & Rachel

Kurt paired with Blaine & Sugar

Mike paired with Tina

Sam paired with Mercedes

Finn paired with Artie


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar: Artie is so sexy in that wheelchair taking her 4th shot

Artie: thank you my sweet thang

Sam: i would love to lick Mercedes down taking his 5th

Puck: I will help you Sam

Artie: the fuck you won't you Mohawk bad boy wannabe ass ! Cedes is all trouty mouths

Mercedes and Tina dying laughing

Mike: Tina is one sexy happy drunk

Quinn: you guys are losers i need a smoke

Mercedes: laughing smoke she said smoke hahaha

Tina: laughing she need to smoke that pink out that head lol

Mike: haha Tina your so beautiful

Tina: thanks

Next thing you no Tina and mike are making out

Artie: hot damn first couple of St. Lucia is mike and Tina

Sugar: Artie boo its tike

Sam walks to his room with a head and happy drunk Mercedes is in front of him

Mercedes: Sam stop looking at my ass

Sam: i can help it's your fault that you have a ass that should be worshipped

Mercedes : laughing oh shut up

Sam: grab Mercedes ass I will be happy to shut you up and make you scream my name

Mercedes: good night Sam

Sam: do you hear that

Mercedes: hear what

Moaning and screams don't stop Santana, i won't brit

Sam: Santana is a lesbian

Mercedes: yeah i know we have been friends since the 3rd grade

Sam: while dang i though only Kurt and bow tie was the only one that curved

Mercedes: laughing ,you are soooo southern that its cute

In the living room

Kurt: you style is amazing Blaine

Blaine: thanks baby face

Kurt runs to Mercedes/Sam's room

Kurt: Omg cedes you won't believe what Blaine said to me OMG cedes im sorry i am leaving please continue

Mercedes: Kurt no stop I'm sorry omg

Sam shirtless

**What did Kurt see with Sam and Mercedes ?******

**Couples of the house Mike and Tina******

**Artie and sugar**

******What happens when the crew goes clubbing****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam gets off Mercedes and he kisses her deep and passionate

Mercedes: Sam stop were drunk

Sam: I'm not that drunk mercy

Mercedes: we almost had sex Sam! We would have if kurt didn't walk in

Sam: you make that sound like a bad thing

Mercedes: it know I like you sam a lot but I want to get to know you

Sam: I understand Night Cedes

Mercedes : night Sammy

Sam: grab Mercedes and kiss her again

Mercedes when to bed dreaming about what almost happen

**_Flashback_**

Sam: I want to make you scream like Santana is making Brittany

Mercedes: I want you to boo I want to be sore in the morning

Sam: I can make that happen getting on top of cedes

Sam kiss cedes and she kissed back kissing her neck

Mecredes: fuck sam

Sam: you like that baby

Mercedes: yes

Sam: grabing her tits lick and sucking

Mercedes fuck me now

Sam took of his shirt and she unbutton his pant Mercedes al ready shirtless and braless and that where kurt walk in

**_End of flashback_**

Mercedes when downstairs to cook the crew so breakfast

Kurt: omq Mercedes I am so sorry about last night

Mercedes: boo its ok we were drunk

Kurt: so did yall do the deed

Mercedes: nope but Santana did

Santana walk in with a smile on her face

Santana: you damn right

Kurt: mhm so are you and her a thing

Santana: that my future wife

Mercedes: awww

Kurt: Blaine and I when on a date last night

Santana& Mercedes : what happen

Kurt: we like each other so we are taking it from there

The rest of the crew came down to eat breakfast

Quinn: I want to go clubbing yall down

Everybody: yeah we down

Santana: yes we bout to show them how we do it in Lima heights bitch !

Quinn: who gives a damn

Santana: what bitch I will mop the floor with your stupid I'm so bad cause I have pink hair and smoke let me tell you something cut that sugar honey ice tea out okay if you don't wont to be here bye bitch because we trying to have a function and you're a bad ass vibe

Quinn: what every Mexican

Santana: I'm Puerto Rican you dumb fuck slapping Quinn in the face

* * *

what will happen Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine,

and the fight with Santana and Quinn


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn tried to slap Santana back but missed

Santana: ha you missed you dumb chick

Brittany: baby stop

She grab Santana

Brittany: think of a happy place with unicorns, rainbows, and lady kisses

Kurt: what the fuck

Tina & Mercedes laughing

Santana: ok brit plus I am tired of waste my time on this stupid hoe I'm ready to party anyway

Quinn: I'm leaving

Tina: don't go Quinn come party with us

Quinn : hell no

Rachel: let her go

Mercedes: shut up berry Tina is right come party with us

Quinn: walked out

Blaine: okay lets but the drama behind us I am ready to party!

The girls went upstairs to change

-Tina's -Rachel -Santana -Brittany -Mercedes

All the boys: Damn !

Sam: Mercedes you look great

Mercedes: thanks Sammy

At the club

Santana: Mercedes dance with me

Mercedes: okay

Pop that booty by Marques Houston was playing

Mercedes and Santana where back to back popping there bootys together

Artie: damn that's sexy

Sam , Puck and Blaine : Hell yeah

Sam: I thought you where gay

Blaine: even a gay guy knows that's hot Sam

The song changed to Play by David Banner

Sam: I'm going to dance with cedes

Mike: he is going to have an boner out of this world when he comes back

Artie: hell I got one now

Sugar walks up

Sugar: dance with me Artie

Tina: come on baby

Santana and Brittany when to the bathroom;)

Mercedes was dancing by herself when she felt some strong arms and a hard cock grinding on her ass she turn to see sam

Sam: you like what you feel grinding to the music

Mercedes: maybe smirking dip her back and popping her ass

Sam: fuck cedes

Mercedes: giggled

Puck: I got 20 that they will be a couple and fuck by next Friday

Blaine: I'm in

Finn: me too I would be grinding with Mercedes if Rachel wasn't in my face all the time

Sugar: how do you put up with don't rain on my parade

Everybody laughing

Tina: good question sugar

Finn: she is not that bad she is very sweet

Everybody: yeah right

Rachel walks up

Rachel: omg Sam and Mercedes are having sex on the dance floor

Mike: nope there dancing like normal people come on Tina

Tina: okay babe

sugar: i wish i could dance like Mercedes

Artie: i wish you could to maybe i can have a boner bigger than sam

Puck: laughing Artie your a trip dude

* * *

will Sam and Mercedes be official soon

will Sam give Mercedes the best sex of her life

will puck win the bet ?


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was tired of sitting because Rachel wont dance  
Rachel: dancing makes me feel dirty  
Finn: what the fuck  
Rachel: Finn language  
Finn: whatever  
A cutie girl with caramel skin and long hair came up to Finn

Sumer: hi I am Sumer  
Finn: I am Finn  
Sumer: I was wondering if you would like to dance with me  
Finn: I would love to  
Rachel: Finn  
Finn: let's go Sumer  
Mercedes and Sam at the bar  
Mercedes: i am having fun  
Sam: I'm hard  
Mercedes: lol nasty  
Sam: its your fault once again  
Mercedes: all like at sugar and Artie making out  
Sam: that's what we should be doing  
Mercedes got up and got in-between Sam legs and kisses him passionate  
Sam: you have amazing lips  
Mercedes: so do you

Tina and mike at the house

Tina: mike don't stop yess  
Mike: mhmm baby  
Kurt and Blaine walk in  
Tina: I am cumming !  
Kurt: I always come in at the wrong time!  
Blaine: let's go do what Tina and mike are doing

At the club  
Sumer: I'm having so much fun with you Finn  
Finn: I haven't had this much fun in a long time  
Sumer: here is my number if you want to have fun again  
Finn: kissed her  
Rachel: Finn  
Sumer: is that your girlfriend I'm so sorry  
Finn: she not but you can be

* * *

Sumer looks like Lauren London


	7. Chapter 7

Sumer: oh really

Finn: you better believe it

Sumer: breakfast at Ihop 10:00

Finn: I will be there and 1 hour early

Sumer: lol that is so cute

Finn: so are you

Back at home

Tina: I love you mike

Mike: I love you too baby

Rachel storms in mad

Tina: what's wrong with you

Rachel: Finn was all over some girl

Mike: mumbling I don't blame him

Tina: giggles maybe if you didn't treat him like a loser just maybe he wouldn't have been on her

Rachel: whatever !

Mike: mumbling rude bitch

Tina: mike! Laughing

Mercedes was legs where wrapped around Sam's waist while he kissed her deep trying to open the door she started to kiss his neck

Sam: moaning cedes

Tina: omg get a dang room

Sam: we have to get in the house first

Mike: cute thong cedes

Tina: mike is right where did you buy it

Mercedes got off of Sam and pulled her dress down

Mercedes: Victoria secrets

Mike: tina you gotta start shopping there

Tina: why when you like them off anyway

Sam: to much info

Tina: laughing the don't listen

Santana: what are we talking about

Mike: cedes thongs

Santana: ohh I want to see bring that ass here

Sam: hell no that's my ass satan !

Mercedes: got in front of Santana and shaked her ass

Santana slapped it

Santana: I always wanted to do that btw Tina you next

Mike: go head Tina that was hot as hell

Mercedes: Sam lets go

Sam when to the bathroom in the took his shirt of and pants, when he got out she saw cedes fingering her pussy with her eyes closed

Mercedes: moaning Sam , Sam, fuck, yess ,

Sam: cedes

Mercedes opened her eyes yess Sam

Sam: I so fucking love you

Mercedes: I'm going to show you how much I love you

Mercedes got on her knee and took Sam's cock out and licked his length slow then faster

Sam: moaning cedes stop fucking tease me and put it in your mouth

Mercedes: yes daddy

Mercedes put the cock in her mouth and was sucking like he was the only cock in the world

Sam: yes cedes suck my cock baby

Cedes: sucking harder now

Sam: I'm cumming

Sam came in here mouth

Mercedes: do you want to taste yourself

She kissed Sam hard

Sam: marry me

Mercedes giggle

Sam: I want to please you

Mercedes: it 4:30 in the morning and we have too be up at 8 baby but tomorrow you better make me scream your name

Sam: when I finish with you you're not going to be able to walk the next day

Mercedes kissed him then went downstairs for some juice

Kurt: cedes do you want something to eat

Mercedes: no thank you I just had Sam


	8. Chapter 8

Santana: mhm cedes I knew you were a bad ass

Mercedes: hell yeah boo

Kurt: smh yall are nasty

Santana: oh shut the hell up like Blaine havnt gave you the goods

Kurt: I'll shut up now

Mercedes busted out laughing

Sam up stairs on the phone

Sam: mom I swear I've meet my future wife up her she is amazing

Sam's Mother: I want to meet her asap but I g2g love you Sammy

Sam: love you too mommy

At IHop with sumer

Finn was waiting at a table when he saw sumer walk in

Finn: sumer !

Sumer: hey finn don't you look sexy in the morning

Finn: don't you look sexy all the time

Sumer: giggling stop it

Finn: it's the truth

Then Rachel walk in

Rachel: hi finn

Finn: what the fuck are you doing here

Rachel finny baby come back to the house and be with me

Sumer: what the hell

Rachel: Rachel Berry future Broadway star Finn's girlfriend

Finn: Crazy ass Ex Girlfriend

Sumer: I'm Sumer Wright Future Mrs. Hudson from wishabitchwood

Rachel: your cute

Sumer: and you're a psychopath

Finn laughed

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Sumer: what !

Finn: I have never had sex wit you

Rachel: you where sleep

Finn: your lying

Sumer: Finn I like you a lot but if that girl is pregnant with your baby are you going to have time for me

Finn: she is not pregnant and I'm going to prove it

Rachel: no don't prove it

Sumer: your not pregnant are you

Rachel: maybe am maybe I'm not

Rachel exited ihop

Sumer: Finn cam we go I'm not hungry anymore

Finn: I'm so sorry Sumer

Sumer: kissing finn it's okay your still the best guy I have met in a wait

At the house

Quinn walk down laughing with puck

Quinn: hey guy's im sorry about the wait I have been acting I was going through a bad break up

Everybody: we forgive you

Quinn: good smiling hold pucks hand

Tina: so what to we have here Miss Quinn

Smiling hard

Quinn: nothing

Finn storms in

Finn: that stupid Bitch

Sam: man whats wrong

Finn: Rachel came to my date with sumer and claimed that she was my girlfriend and that she is pregnant

Mercedes spit out her drink

Mercedes: what the hell you had sex with her

Finn: no I didn't have sex with her

Quinn: good because that's scary

Finn: she is scary

Mike: so what did sumer say

Finn: she is sticking by me man I like her a lot

Mercedes: she is a good girl

Rachel walked in laughing

Rachel: hi Finn

Finn: cut the crap take these pregnant test

Rachel: I already took some see positive

Finn: but you haven't been home yet liar

Sugar: so who's pregnant in the house it's definitely not Rachel

All the girls look at each other


	9. Chapter 9

Santana: ahah it ain't me I'm a lesbian

Tina: not me

Mercedes: It's not me

Sam walked up the stairs

Quinn: Crying puck and I have been dating for 3 weeks and I'm pregnant so puck and I are leaving St. Lucia

Tina: Omg congrats

Mercedes: hugged same I'm happy you're going to make a great mom call me whenever you need anything

Quinn: I love you and Tina so much

Puck: I'm going to take care of her that my future wife right here

Kurt: Mike are you crying

Mike: it's my allergies

Artie: fuck out of here mike your ass is crying

Sugar: Artie babe don't be mean

Artie: k sugar

Mike: punk

Mercedes when upstairs to check on Sam

Mercedes: baby are you okay

Sam: I'm fine boo

Mercedes: baby your lying

Sam: I was just thinking about how it would be to start a family with you

Mercedes: aww Sammy

Sam: have pretty little mixed babies with a house just you and me

Mercedes: I would love that sam

Sam: I love you

Mercedes : I love you too

Sam: my parents what to meet you

Mercedes: mine what to meet you too

Tina: Mercedes and sam's kids are going to be bestfriends with ours

Mike: of course I can't wait to marry you

Tina: aww mike

Kurt: love in the air and babies in Veejay what a wonderful day it is

Blaine: now it time for some gay loving \

Kurt: nasty boy

Sam: get a room

Blaine: you are the one to talk

Sam laughing

Kurt: where Mercedes

Sam: In the bath

Kurt: I'm surprise you not in there with her

Sam: Kurt that's a great idea

Sam runs up the stairs

Mercedes was relaxing when she felt something behind her

Mercedes: SAM!

Sam: Surprise


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes: you're a mess now get out

Sam: no I want to have a bath with my baby

Mercedes: no baby not to day

Sam: fine

Mercedes: baby don't be like that

Sam: like what

Mercedes: like your horny pissed off

Sam: well I am

Mercedes: your worst then a girl went mother nature knocks on the door

Sam: ohhhh I get it she knocking now huh

Mercedes: get out !

Sam: hahhaahaha

Mercedes : I don't know why your ass laughing that means you aint getting none

Sam: I fucking hate mother nature she a bitch !

Mercedes: haha I know boo now give me a kiss

Sam kissed her passionately and rubbed her sensitive nipples

Mercedes: baby moan uhhh sam stop

Sam: payback

Mercedes : that's not fair

Sam: by babe

Down stairs

Finn: I am so glad you came over

Sumer: me to am having so much fun with you

Finn and Sumer start to kiss slowly and sweet

Sumer: you have sexy lips

Finn: and you have a sexy everything thing else

Finn unbuttons Sumer's shirt then that's where Mr. bad timing walks in

Kurt : omg I am sorry

Finn: Damn Kurt first you cockblock Sam now me come on man

Kurt: I am sorry I am leaving

Sumer: no Kurt you stay this is the living room we will go to Finn's room

Finn and sumer leave the room

Outside

Sam and mike are playing basketball

Mike: double or nothing

Sam: whatever man I am still going to beat you

Mike: whatever blondie

Sam: Chang

Mike: hey man can I tell you something

Sam: of course

Mike: I am going to ask Tina to marry me I know it been a short 6 months but I feel like she is the one I love her man

Sam: that's great man congrats did you get a ring

Mike; yeah Artie is hiding it

Mike and Sam go back inside to see Mercedes and Tina dying off laugher with Kurt and Santana

Santana: Trouty mouth and Chop Sticks

Mike & Sam: Satan

Santana smiled

Sam whispered in Mercedes ear

Sam: did you have a nice bath

Mercedes: yes I did

Sam: laughed

Then the door busted open

Where the hell is Finn tell me or I will shoot

Tina: Rachel what the hell

Rachel: where is Finn

Mercedes walks behide Rachel then tackles her and kicks the gun out of the way

Rachel: Finn baby I need you

Up stairs

Finn: yes baby I cumming

Screaming finnnn

Sumer: what is that

Finn: I don't know

Finn walks down to see the police take Rachel away

Finn: what's going on

Kurt: you crazy ass ex girlfriend almost killed us with a gun while your giant ass was upstairs moaning like a bitch

Blaine: calm down Kurt

Kurt: don't tell me to calm down you calm the fuck up

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: am sorry baby I just mad as hell I need a drink


	11. Chapter 11

Tina: I need one too hold up Kurt

Blaine: so mike I guess you're the driver to night

Mike: ughh fine

….upstairs…..

Sumer: omg gosh she almost killed your friends what the fuck did you do to her

Finn: I treated her like my queen and she treated me like her bitch

Sumer: I would never do you like that

….

.Sam: baby we need to get away from here

Mercedes: and go where Sam

Sam: Kentucky

Mercedes: Kentucky ? why there

Sam; that's where I live and my parents want to meet you

Sam: aww babe I would love to meet your parents and I want to meet yours

Mercedes: of course sweetheart

,,,,Sumer walks in …

Sumer: hey Mercedes can I talk to you

Mercedes: yeah sure

Sumer: I like Finn a lot but I am scared

Mercedes: let me stop you right there Finn is an amazing guy don't be afraid of love or Rachel

Sumer: oh I'm not scared of that chick it just the big L word

Mercedes: don't say it on your terms

Sumer hugs Mercedes

Sumer: thank you so much

Mercedes : your welcome girlie I'm here anytime you need me

Mercedes comes back in the room

Sam: you're going to be the best mother in the world

Mercedes: you're going to be the best dad babe

Sam kisses her neck

Sam: lets work on making one

Mercedes: I don't want kids now I want to do things the right way

Sam: fine but next week we are going to Kentucky

Mercedes: deal

…sugar and artie…

Sugar: you have been a bad bad boy

Artie: punish me sugar

Sugar gets on top of artie and artie plays with her boobs

Kurt: (singing) one big dick in my ass dick in my ass would make a man like me very glad

Sugar: what the hell

Kurt: hey guys guest what I am drunk

* * *

i am so sorry i took so long i went on vaction then i had volleyball camp but here it is chapter 12 will be up by tonight so will unexpected ! PLEASE REVIEW and tell a friend

i love you guys

SAMCEDES FOREVER !


End file.
